Los Potter son morenos, los Malfoy son Rubios
by TinkOfAli
Summary: James siempre supo que su amor era imposible, después de todo no había mayor obstáculo que el color de sus cabellos... ¿O era todo lo contrario? Este fic participa en el reto "Parejas al Azar" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black


**Título:** Los Potter son morenos, los Malfoy son Rubios

**Autora:** TinkOfAli

**Reto:** "Parejas al Azar" del foro La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black

**Género:** Romance/Comedia/Drama

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, sus personajes y su mundo son creación de J.K Rowling, la mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a ella aunque algunos extras o secundarios son de mi invención.

**Sumario:** James siempre supo que su amor era imposible, después de todo no había mayor obstáculo que el color de cabello.

**Aclaraciones**: Este fic participa para el reto "Parejas al Azar" del foro La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black. La historia se lleva a cabo desde 1977 a 1980, los personajes conservan la misma edad y características físicas, sus personalidades son ligeramente cambiadas para que esta loca idea exista.

**Aclaraciones de Texto: **

"… Texto…" Narración.

"… - Texto - …" Dialogo

**Advertencias:** Slash/Yaoi (Relación Hombre/Hombre)

**Notas:** Este FanFic fue escrito en apenas dos días porque tarde mucho en inscribirme al reto por lo que todo fue a las carreras (eso sin agregar que esta semana estoy en exámenes). Así que lo entrego en la línea límite del plazo del reto, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Los Potter son morenos, los Malfoy son Rubios**

James Charlus Potter Black era un sangre limpia. Su familia era una mezcla de la realeza y la tradición. Su madre era Dorea Potter antes Black, los Black eran una de las familias más antiguas, nobles e influyentes en todo el mundo mágico, su madre era de los Black de Austria pero era una Black al fin y al cabo. Los Potter, por otro lado, eran el resultado de un antiguo cruce entre la realeza Inglesa y la plebe Francesa, la historia no era uno de los fuertes de James, pero su madre era una de las historiadoras más famosas de las líneas de sangre en los círculos aristócratas Británicos. James recordaba bien como en cada reunión de elite su madre era rodeada por una gran cantidad de mujeres para analizar la sangre de cada uno de los invitados.

- Como te decía Antares, la sangre veela corre por las venas de ese hombre, no te conviene. Hace 30 años su abuelo segundo tubo un desafortunado desliz con una mitad veela… te digo que es una vergüenza que allá engañado a su mujer de manera tan descarada, pensar que su esposa era una parienta tercera de mi madre… que desperdicio

Su madre tenía una curiosa manera de mezclar la personalidad de las personas con su sangre. Aun así a James le parecía algo sardónico que esa misma mujer hubiera terminado casada con un Potter, los Potter eran conocidos por ser "nuevos ricos" ya que su bis abuelo había encontrado la fortuna en la minería años atrás.

- Es cosa de negocios James – le explicaba su madre de niño – la sangre es lo más importante, los nuevos ricos se preocupan por asegurar su fortuna mezclándose con la nobleza. Por eso tú, mi niño, eres la perfecta mezcla entre sangre y fortuna. No importa lo don nadie que fueron los Potter en su tiempo, ya verás cómo en unos años todos conocerán el apellido Potter.

Su padre, por otro lado, era un hombre un poco huraño, Charlus Potter había nacido dos años después de que los Potter entraran al negocio de la minería por lo que toda su vida había vivido en la abundancia. Charlus era un hombre de libros y por eso mismo a James le parecía un poco bizarro que pasara la mayor parte del día metido en una oficina ubicada en las profundidades de una de las minas principales de la empresa Potter.

James siempre fue cuidado personalmente por su madre, que no trabajaba para criarlo, aun así, James sabía quien llevaba las riendas de la casa: su madre.

- James, cariño, ya aprenderás que si bien el hombre es la cabeza de la casa la mujer es el cuello – decía su madre con una sonrisa – para donde gira el cuello va la cabeza – terminaba guiñándole un ojo.

Por esto mismo los Potter estaban presentes en cada reunión de las familias autoproclamadas "sangre limpia". Su padre asistía de mala gana a dichas reuniones y por eso se había ganado el apodo del "topo" Potter, el hecho de estar media vida bajo tierra, los famosos lentes Potter y su actitud tímida solo volvían más interesante dicho apodo. James, por su parte, había heredado el ya conocido físico Potter: delgado, un poco más bajo que el promedio, atractivo natural, cabello azabache rebelde, sonrisa encantadora, ojos avellana brillosos y unas gafas redondas a causa de la miopía. Pero su personalidad era muy similar a la de su madre: la picardía salía con cada movimiento, la chulería y arrogancia de los Black, la facilidad de ser aceptado socialmente y un humor sarcástico solo superado por Walburga Black. Esta interesante mezcla solo volvió a James uno de los niños más solicitado para cada evento social a los que su madre era invitada.

En una de esas reuniones fue que James conoció a los Malfoy, su atención hacia la familia fue principalmente por lo diferente que era a la suya propia y esto, traducido por un niño como James se resumía en la siguiente frase: Los Potter eran morenos, los Malfoy eran rubios.

Las cosas cambiaron cuando James entro a Hogwarts. James, como todos los Potter, fue a Gryffindor; esto no hubiera sido un problema si junto a él no hubiera entrado también Sirius Black. Los Black siempre iban a Slytherin y Sirius había tenido la mala fortuna de romper esa regla teniendo como madre a Walburga Black. La madura mujer era de las más influyentes en el mundo mágico aristócrata, por esto, cuando Walburga proclamo la desdicha que era que un sangre limpia entrara a Gryffindor las familias aristócratas se dividieron en "sangres limpia" y "traidores de sangre".

Por este motivo James fue el primer Potter "traidor de sangre". Desde ese momento paso de ser el centro de atención de las reuniones a volverse un indeseado.

- Es todo Dorea – dijo su padre el 21 de diciembre del segundo año de James en Hogwarts – que se vayan a la mierda todos, ningún Potter volverá a una de esas estúpidas celebraciones de té para que nos miren como bichos raros ¿quedo claro?

James nunca supo si su madre pensaba lo mismo que Charlus Potter o simplemente se sorprendió ante las fuertes palabras de su siempre callado esposo, pero la única contestación de la mujer fue un asentimiento de cabeza, y así, Dorea Potter dejo de lado el único hobby que había tenido en su vida.

Con el tiempo, Sirius Black, el desencadenante de la separación entre familias sangre limpia, se volvió el mejor amigo de James. Junto a él llego Peter Pettigrew, un pequeño que no paraba de adorar el piso por donde Sirius caminaba. Y finalmente, se unió al pequeño grupo Remus Lupin, un chico algo debilucho pero con un secreto tan fuerte que James no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por el reto que esto representaba.

Los años pasaron y entonces entro al grupo Lily Evans, una pelirroja preciosa a los ojos de James. La chica de carácter fuerte entro al grupo con la firme intención de "reformarlos" y James no paraba de invitarla a salir.

- Potter, tal vez esas gafas afectan de algún modo tu audición, pero te he repetido mil doscientas setenta y dos veces que no saldré contigo porque eres ¡un maldito bastardo arrogante que no entiende a las mujeres! – dijo la chica con su voz más chillona de lo normal.

Esa, tal vez fue la frase más amable que le dedico la pelirroja en mucho tiempo. A pesar de los múltiples rechazos de Lily el moreno no se rendía, fue por ese tiempo que él y sus amigos autollamados "Los Merodeadores" se convirtieron en animagos para ayudar a Remus con su "pequeño problema peludo". Sin embargo, esos momentos felices de amistad fueron lentamente opacados por la guerra que se veía venir lentamente, como una tormenta.

La navidad de su séptimo curso Dorea Potter se plantó frente a su esposo y unigénito con cara decidida. Con voz potente recito un discurso que dejo sin ninguna posibilidad de defenderse a padre e hijo, por eso, ese 31 de Diciembre los Potter volvieron a aparecer en la reunión anual de fin de año de los sangre limpia. Los susurros no se hicieron esperar, pero junto a los Potter, toda una manada de "traidores de la sangre" entró al elegante salón de la mansión Malfoy, junto a este inesperado acto inicio la fiesta de fin de año más extraña a la que James hubiera asistido en su vida. James recorrió cada centímetro del salón mirando con fijeza los rostros de todos sus conocidos, la mitad de ellos le devolvieron una mirada de desprecio.

Con un suspiro James siguió a Frank Longbottom hacia una habitación alejada del bullicio de la fiesta.

- Al menos aquí podremos olvidar esas malditas formalidades – refunfuño Frank mientras abría la puerta de un salón más pequeño donde se encontraban todos los jóvenes entre 14 y 25 años que asistían a la fiesta.

James centro su vista en un mesón lleno de botellas de Whisky de Fuego, hidromiel y toda clase de alcohol que ni él (con toda su experiencia como organizador de fiestas secretas en Hogwarts) conocía.

¿Frank…? – pregunto algo dudoso el de cabellos alborotados

Bebe y disfruta – brindo Frank antes de tomarse a pecho un vaso de Whisky.

¡Joder, Frank! No sabes ni tomar – gruño James.

Y como el único Potter en la habitación había predicho Frank callo en la inconciencia después de un par de vasos que mezclaban todas las bebidas de la mesa. James miro el salón con algo de desconfianza, la mayoría de los presentes eran hijos "sangre limpia Slytherin". No quería caer ebrio entre posibles enemigos por lo que arrastro a Frank con una mano y se robó un par de botellas de alcohol con la otra, llevo a Frank a una habitación vacía, lo tiro en la cama y después de asegurar la puerta se fue a caminar por los largos pasillos de Malfoy Manor.

Por cada pasillo que recorría tomaba un sorbo de las botellas y pronto una botella entera término vacía en sus manos, no sabiendo con certeza donde había dejado la otra botella James emprendió la misión de encontrar la habitación donde había dejado a Frank, solo quería caer inconsciente junto con su amigo del colegio. Sus siempre agiles movimientos de buscador eran ahora tumbos inestables que lo hacían verse como un trol de las cavernas.

Después de dar tumbos por los mismos pasillos tres veces acepto que estaba perdido, y sin proponérselo subió al segundo piso de la mansión. Sus inestables pasos de borracho lo llevaron hasta un pasillo más luminoso que los demás, por las ventanas se podían ver los jardines donde ahora se había desplazado la fiesta, James recordó entonces la afición de los Malfoy por los fuegos artificiales mágicos y supuso que pronto serian las 12 y los invitados salían a ver el espectáculo. Su mirada se perdió en la luna unos momentos, era luna llena y no pudo evitar pensar que él había dejado solos a Sirius, Peter y Remus por una estúpida fiesta, seguro que Remus vivía la peor víspera de año nuevo de su vida.

Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no oyó las voces y risa que de acercaban a sus espaldas, no se percató de la presencia de algún otro pobre mortal hasta que dicho mortal se estrelló contra su espalda.

Con movimientos torpes James se intentó quitar de encima a nada más y nada menos que Lucius Malfoy, el rubio logro incorporarse con más facilidad que el moreno y le dedico una mirada de desprecio.

- ¿Estás bien?

Pregunto una voz femenina junto a Lucius, fue entonces que James se percató de la presencia de una hermosa mujer que ahora cogía el brazo de Lucius, el rubio respondió a la pregunta con un asentimiento justo cuando James logro incorporarse.

- Felicitaciones, Malfoy – dijo James sin ser muy consciente de sus propias intenciones – hoy perderás tu virginidad y dejaras esa cara de estreñido.

Si, lo había dicho. James y Lucius habían tenido una clara enemistad desde que se conocieron de niños y a pesar de que Lucius le llevaba varios años James se enorgullecía de ser el principal dolor de cabeza del rubio, después de todo, los Merodeadores molestaban a los Slytherin por naturaleza.

Tras la "graciosa" frase de James el unigénito de los Malfoy se dispuso a golpearlo, solo fue interrumpido por un grito femenino justo antes de que el puño encajara directamente con la nariz de James, la chica junto a Lucius miraba al rubio totalmente indignada. Tras una pequeña discusión donde la mujer le dejo claro a Lucius que no pensaba seguir viendo a un hombre que se atrevía a intentar golpear a un "niño indefenso" la chica se marchó.

- No habrá sexo esta noche para Lucius Lucerito – canturreo James en su estado de borracho.

- Puta madre – oyó gruñir a Malfoy – te arrepentirás de esto, Potter – arrastro las palabras el rubio.

- Venga, no te enojes, era por tu bien, ella no te merecía – rio James mientras cogía el brazo de Lucius y lo arrastraba hasta la ventana.

- Suéltame, maldita sea – chillo Lucius cuando James logro llevarlo hasta la ventana.

- Relájate y contempla los fuegos artificiales

Y como si se tratara de una orden los fuegos pirotécnicos iniciaron en ese justo momento.

- ¡Es año nuevo! – brinco James ante la mirada de malas pulgas de Lucius – sonríe – rio el moreno.

- Vete a la mierda – Lucius se liberó del agarre de James y se disponía a irse cuando una mano tiro de su túnica - ¿Qué? – gruño al voltearse de nuevo hacia Potter.

Por toda respuesta James se alzó en puntillas y pego sus labios a los del rubio. Lucius abrió los ojos ante el inesperado acto y su boca se abrió por la sorpresa, sin advertencia su boca fue invadida por la escurridiza lengua de James que había hallado la oportunidad única de intensificar el beso. Lucius salió del shock en ese justo momento, como acto reflejo le dio un fuerte empujón al moreno, dicho golpe hubiera estrellado a Potter contra la ventana si James no hubiera tenido un agarre casi mortal sobre el cuello de Lucius.

Mientras los juegos seguían explotando tras ellos ambos hombres terminaron besándose con una extraña pasión, Lucius nunca entendería que fue lo que paso para terminar casi violando con su lengua la boca de James Potter, pero algo era seguro para él, eso no había sido una simple coincidencia.

* * *

James le gruño a la pila de libros que tenía frente a él. Ahora era un auror en práctica, había terminado los estudios necesarios para ser Auror y ahora trabajaba como auror de segunda clase en el ministerio.

Las cosas con Lily habían avanzado después de salir de Hogwarts hasta llegar al punto de ser una pareja, aunque solo se besaban al despedirse… casi siempre. En las últimas semana la pelirroja había retrocedido a su antiguo comportamiento arisco y ahora insistía en que "solo" eran amigos. James gruño de nuevo. Los Merodeadores seguían estando juntos, Sirius era auror de segunda clase, como él, Remus estaba estudiando para ser profesor, Peter ahora intentaba aprobar por tercera vez los exámenes finales del curso de auror y Lily había preferido irse por el lado político. Otro gruñido se escapó de sus labios.

- Auror Potter, deje de gruñir, parece Perry el Ornitorrinco (1) – rio Sirius entrando a su cubículo.

- ¿Quién? – gruño James desconcertado solo haciendo reír más a Sirius.

- Anímate, te traigo un nuevo caso – a James le brillaron los ojos – sabía que te alegrarías, ten – Sirius levito hasta el escritorio de James un portafolio – nos vemos en una hora para almorzar, ¿vale?

James asintió mientras Sirius se alejaba y con ansias suplico que fuera un caso interesante, pego un pequeño grito de victoria al ver que se trataba de unos homicidios. Justo ahí se reprendió a el mismo por alegrarse por semejante barbarie, pero no podía evitar desear un poco más de emoción en su trabajo. Lastimosamente, su felicidad se espumo al ver los miembros de su equipo.

Cada caso tenía que ser llevado por un grupo básico de personas: un médico en criminalística y su asistente, tres Aurores: uno de nivel alto que liderara el grupo y dos de nivel cuatro, un inefable y un abogado. El problema ahora era el abogado, quien era nada más y nada menos que Lucius Malfoy.

James no podía concebir que en plena guerra pusieran en un caso de homicidio a un presunto mortífago como Lucius Malfoy. Esa tarde, después del almuerzo, James intento hacer entrar en razón a su jefe inmediato, pero este solo lo saco de su despacho con un gruñido.

* * *

El caso inicio con James Potter como jefe del grupo de Aurores, el homicidio resulto ser más complicado de lo que se pensaba al encontrar el dedo de uno de los cadáveres dentro del estómago del otro cuerpo. Desde entonces James tuvo que encontrarse casi a diario con Lucius Malfoy y aprendió a dejar de lado la guerra cuando trabajaban. El trabajo era mucho y por eso mismo de vez en cuando los miembros del equipo se encontraban fuera del horario laboral, ese día Lucius había llamado a James para darle un testamento que pudo haber desatado el asesinato del hombre mayor. James se sintió sudar frio cuando vio al rubio en una de las mesas del café, trago saliva con fuerza motivándose con la idea de que solo estarían juntos por unos minutos para discutir un poco sus hipótesis.

Las cosas trascurrieron de manera civilizada los primeros minutos, pero la reunión se alargó varias horas. El testamento tenía una especie de código sin el cual era imposible entender el testamento. Juntos intentaron descifrar los números durante largos minutos, al parecer, la clave para cerrar el caso se encontraba en alguna de las líneas del testamento. La reunión había iniciado a las nueve de la noche (había sido casi una emergencia) y a pesar de los cuatro tés que James se había tomado en esas dos horas el sueño le estaba ganando la batalla, con lentitud sintió como su mirada iniciaba a perderse en algún punto indefinido.

- ¿es que planeas volverme a besar, Potter? – el tono desinteresado de Lucius fue mejor que un café para despertar a James, hasta entonces fue que el moreno se dio cuenta que había estado mirando los labios de Lucius sin darse cuenta, sintió el calor subir de golpe.

- Joder ¿aún le das importancia a esa tontería? – murmuro James mientras se revolvía el cabello, nervioso, en los ojos de Lucius solo se veía una insana diversión.

- No lo sé, Potter, no todos los días un traidor de la sangre, hombre, te besa en año nuevo – James frunció el ceño ante las despectivas palabras arrastradas del rubio.

- Deberíamos olvidar eso – Lucius soltó una risa floja.

- Como quieras, Potter-soy-mal-besador

- Espera, espera, espera – James se enderezo en su silla (que ahora que se daba cuenta estaba más cerca de lo formal de Malfoy) - ¿mal besador? ¿me lo dice el hombre que en medio de un beso rompió mi camisa?

- Intentaba apartarte de mí, Potter, está claro – Lucius ondeo un poco su cabello.

- ¡claro que no! Como si no recordara tu extraño afán por quitarme la ropa – esta vez fue James quien sonrió de medio lado sintiéndose triunfante.

- Si quieres una competencia de comportamientos vergonzosos con gusto te puedo echar en cara tus gemidos de nenaza – El rostro de James se volvió tan serio como el de Lucius.

- Si, estaba borracho – susurro James acercándose más a Lucius para que solo él lo escuchara – pero yo sé que no llegamos hasta ese punto.

- Los dolores en el culo no son esporádicos, Potter, solo piénsalo – murmuro Lucius mientras se levantaba del asiento – terminaremos con el testamento mañana en la reunión con todo el grupo.

Y sin más palabras el rubio se marchó del café.

Después de ese encontronazo en el café los encuentros fuera de horas laborales se volvieron más seguidos. Para desgracia de James, entre sus estudios del caso siempre se colaba algún comentario sobre el tema de la víspera de año nuevo de hace dos años. Estas conversaciones habían pasado de hirientes comentarios a peleas ligeras que contenían más chistes y sarcasmo que malas intenciones. Eso, lejos de alegrar a James, le preocupaba. Cuando peleaba con Malfoy las cosas en el trabajo eran tensas y sus instintos asesino crecían, pero ahora, que mantenían una relación de compañerismo, James no podía evitar sentir esos extraños vacíos en el estómago cada que Lucius reía y tampoco podía controlar las sacudías que daba su corazón cuando Malfoy estaba cerca de él.

Habían sido dos semanas desde que James y Lucius habían iniciado su relación de compañeros civilizados, y una semana desde que James había aceptado que sus sentimientos hacia el rubio era una atracción amorosa.

James no era idiota, el entendida que el besar a un hombre como si no hubiera un mañana en año nuevo no era precisamente el comportamiento más heterosexual, por eso, después de año nuevo se había devanado los sesos intentando entender que carajos había pasado por su cabeza al besar al príncipe de las serpientes. La respuesta llego cuando se encontró a el mismo mirando como un viejo verde las nalgas de Amos Diggory, la respuesta había sido respaldada cada que se duchaba en el baño común de los Aurores y no había tenido más remedio que aceptar lo inevitable cuando había entendido la verdadera razón de su extraño hobby de bañarse junto al cuerpazo de Sirius, su mejor amigo.

James se había convencido a si mismo de que no era ningún depravado solo por encontrar belleza más allá de la hermosura de las mujeres, y le había costado un poco más aceptar que los cuerpos de sus amigos le atraían, eso sin mencionar lo difícil que fue entender que podía contemplar el cuerpo de Sirius con otros ojos pero esto no tenía que incluir necesariamente un sentimiento diferente a la amistad.

James sabia ahora que había una alta posibilidad de que fuera homosexual, y el maldito de Lucius no paraba de hacerle recordar eso. En las escasas semanas que llevaban trabajando juntos James había vivido la mayor cantidad de momentos vergonzosos en su vida. Varios de ellos empezaban con la peligrosa hipnosis que afectaba a James cada que Lucius hablaba, sus ojos no podían separarse de los labios del rubio y esta escena siempre terminaba con la ya conocida frase de "¿Quieres besarme de nuevo, Potter?".

Una de las escenas más vergonzosas fue en la casa de uno de los posibles asesinos, James estaba buscando posibles pruebas criminalísticas cuando Lucius se acercó a él hablando sobre uno de los papeles legales que había encontrado, justo cuando Lucius estaba casi totalmente pegado a él James diviso un pedazo de tela sospechoso bajo la mesa frente a él, sin pensárselo mucho James se inclinó para recogerla golpeando con sus nalgas un lugar peligrosamente cercano a la ingle de Lucius. El contacto solo duro unos segundos antes de que Lucius se apartara de él como si quemara, y cuando James se incorporó y lo encaro con las mejillas sonrojadas pudo ver la cara de horror del unigénito Malfoy, "No seas puta, Potter" fueron las únicas palabras que le dirigió Lucius antes de huir de la habitación. Aun cuando James se acordaba del incidente sentía el calor subiendo a su cabeza no solo por la vergüenza sino también por la ira que le causaban las palabras del rubio.

James entendía que estaba en el punto más peligroso de toda su indecisión sexual, por eso, lo más elocuente que pensó era que sus amigos y Lily debían enterarse.

Sus padres le habían comprado un pequeño apartamento en el barrio mágico más cercano al ministerio hace un año, y ese día los primeros invitados fueron Los Merodeadores. James dejo pasar a sus amigos de toda la vida y los sentó a los tres en el único sofá de la sala.

- Espero que esa cosa importante que nos tengas que decir incluya algo de comer, quiero un sándwich – agrego Sirius antes de tomar asiento.

- Te lo daré después de que hable con ustedes – respondió cansado James - bueno, si después de eso aún lo deseas.

- No nos asustes así Prongs, esta reunión ha sido más misteriosa que las del ku klux klan – dijo un preocupado Remus, el rubio tenía varios moretones resultado de su última transformación.

- Es algo muy importante y secreto para mi así que… no lo sé, solo… no sé cómo empezar

- ¿por el inicio? – rio Sirius, junto a él se oyó la risa de Peter y un gruñido por parte de Remus y James.

- Esto es serio, Paddy – gruño James – no planeaba decírselos pero creo que se los debo de alguna manera… - los tres merodeadores restantes se miraron unos a otros.

- James, si no te sientes cómodo diciéndonoslo puedes simplemente…

- No, se los tengo que decir – dijo decidido James – solo, no sé qué decir.

- Prongs, solo confía en nosotros – dijo Sirius mostrando su extraña faceta de seriedad.

- Bien… - James tomo una gran bocanada de aire – soy gay

El silencio reino la habitación en ese momento, los ojos de los tres hombres en el sofá estaban desorbitados y fijos en la figura de James, el de ojos avellana, por su parte, sentía como temblaba peligrosamente mientras esperaba alguna respuesta de sus compañeros. Después de más o menos un minuto Sirius inicio a boquear como un pescado.

- Yo…yo… yo aún quiero ese sándwich – murmuro rompiendo el silencio de ultratumba.

- ¡Sirius! – grito Remus volteando a mirar con ansias asesinas al más alto del grupo.

- ¿Qué? Es solo mi manera de decir que no se debe preocupar, nada cambiara – Remus ablando su gesto al tiempo que James soltaba todo el aire que estaba reteniendo.

- Sé que es un poco inesperado

- ¿un poco? – bufo Peter.

- Bueno, tal vez muy inesperado, pero ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que lo sospecho así que creí que lo mejor era aceptarlo ante ustedes, mis mejores amigos.

- Prongs, tu sabes que ninguno de nosotros tiene algo contra la homosexualidad – inicio Remus – pero creo que eres muy valiente al decírnoslos – sonrió el de ojos miel.

- Gracias, Moony, yo… digamos que inicio hace dos años en… extrañas circunstancias – James evito hablar del incidente de fin de año.

- Ya te imagino, picaron – rio Sirius enderezándose en su lugar y picándole un ojo al de anteojos – cuéntanoslo todo – dijo con perversión.

- No lo incomodes con tus tonterías Paddy – gruño Remus.

- No, creo que sería bueno sincerarme con ustedes… - rio James – de hecho no he salido con ningún hombre – las cejas derechas de sus tres amigos subieron al mismo tiempo – es enserio, no he tenido una relación, digamos que mi experiencia más profunda fueron los besos – o eso esperaba James, la verdad no estaba tan seguro de lo que sucedió con Lucius – me di cuenta de mi orientación más por como miraba a los hombres, ya sabes, lo que pensaba de ellos – ante la mirada fija de sus amigos James decidió confesar uno de sus secretos – de hecho… - murmuro algo inseguro – digamos que varios de esos pensamientos eran con Sirius.

Los ojos de sus tres amigos se volvieron a abrir con incredulia.

- Espero que eso no sea una confesión de amor – susurro Sirius algo nervioso, y ante la nula respuesta de James el pelinegro soltó una nerviosa risa perruna – aunque no te culparía, soy irresistible pero…

- No te amo, Paddy – respondió finalmente James notando como sus amigos parecían relajarse – solo es…

- ¿Mi cabello, hermosa sonrisa, cuerpo de infarto y sensualidad natural? – rio Sirius intentando aligerar la situación incómoda que sentía su mejor amigo – ya te lo dije, no te culpo, es un don natural.

Después de eso la conversación se volvió mucho más tranquila, y después de una hora los merodeadores se despidieron de James.

- Adiós James, gracias por confiar en nosotros – se despidió Remus mientras lo abrazaba.

- Sueña conmigo Prongs, pero que no sea muy indecente pillín – rio Sirius antes de abrazar también al moreno.

- James – susurro Peter – tú dijiste que te atraía Sirius solo por su físico, ¿no es así? – James asintió – y, por casualidad… ¿no te sentiste atraído por mí?

- ¿Qué? – susurro desconcertado James.

- Si, ya sabes, he estado haciendo ejercicio y cambie mi peinado, seguro que soy atractivo para los gay – James puso los ojos en blanco.

- Cla-claro, Wormtail – rio algo nervioso James.

- Lo sabía – susurro Peter antes de salir de la casa del moreno.

Contarle a Lily la noticia había sido más fácil de lo que esperaba, el que la misma pelirroja le hubiera terminado hace unas semanas había vuelto más normal la situación y si a eso le sumaba la extraña confianza que le había dado la aceptación de sus amigos resultaba un James mucho más relajado.

- Lily, soy Gay – había dicho después de darle un pequeño discurso de disculpas adelantadas.

- ¿bromeas?, ¿Oí bien? – fue la pregunta queda que salió de los labios de Lily después de varios segundos.

- No bromeo, soy Gay – repitió James y vio con algo de incomodidad la sorpresa de Lily.

- ¿Qué? – fue lo único que atino decir la pelirroja.

- Soy Gay – repitió James, perdiendo la confianza.

- Oh… - salió de los labios de la chica mientras tragaba saliva con fuerza.

- Si… - susurro en respuesta James, ambos se miraron varios segundos en silencio.

- ¡pero es imposible que seas gay! – exploto sin aviso la pelirroja, James salto impresionado.

- Si lo soy – murmuro James mirando con algo de terror a Lily.

- ¡No, eso es imposible! – grito histérica Lily mientras lo cogía fuertemente de los hombros - ¡ni siquiera has estado con otro hombre! – grito mientras zarandeaba con fuerza al moreno - ¡Yo lo he estado! Y créeme que no es tan genial

Después de que Lily logro calmarse, James pudo explicarle un poco mejor lo que había sucedido (de nuevo omitiendo algunos detalles) y finalmente termino pidiéndole disculpas de todas las maneras que conocía.

- No tienes que disculparte… solo… necesito pensar – fue lo último que dijo Lily antes de salir del apartamento de James con la cara pálida.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que sus amigos sabían de su orientación sexual, los merodeadores y Lily seguían actuando con Naturalidad (exceptuando que los chistes contra él ahora se basaban en su homosexualidad). James sabía que sus amigos lo apoyaban y por eso intentaban tratarlo como siempre, pero el moreno sabía que las cosas no eran del todo iguales, sobre todo por la tensión de Lily cada que Sirius molestaba _amablemente_ a James con cosas como: "Seguro que te gusta el culo de ese tipo de la esquina" o "El barman es de tu tipo, se parece a mí". Sin embargo, James no podía estar más feliz de que sus amigos siguieran igual que siempre.

Las cosas en el trabajo eran otro cuento. Tras aceptar su enamoramiento platónico por Lucius Malfoy, James tuvo que aprender a manejar las extrañas emociones que abarcaba el amor unilateral. James había tenido experiencia con Lily, la chica y sus constantes rechazos solo habían preparado a James para ese momento, ahora, con terror veía como los sentimientos que había tenido años atrás se multiplicaban por 100 cada que recordaba que Lucius nunca seria suyo.

- Potter – llamo con voz arrastrada el causante de sus desgracias – presta atención.

James sintió como sus mejillas se enrojecían al percatarse que todas las miradas de su equipo estaban sobre él.

- Perdón – murmuro avergonzado.

- Como decía – prosiguió el inefable del grupo – tras varios exámenes les aseguro que el testamento no tiene ningún hechizo sobre él, el código tampoco es un hechizo, ni siquiera tiene alguna protección de sangre o alguno de los métodos comunes de protección, es un simple pedazo de pergamino.

- ¿Intentaste el hechizo que te sugerí? – pregunto James, él había sugerido el hechizo que protegía al mapa del merodeador.

- Sí, pero también fue infructuoso

- Las fórmulas matemáticas para descifrar códigos tampoco funcionan – agrego Lucius – ni siquiera las más avanzadas ecuaciones de aritmancia.

La médico del grupo realizo un movimiento de varita apareciendo frente a cada persona un grupo de papeles y fotos de los dos cuerpos encontrados.

- Está claro que la muerte de la mujer fue causada por el varón – inicio la criminalista – pero el hombre fue asesinato minutos después que su esposa por una tercera persona, el suicidio es imposible.

- ¿Dices que la varita de ambos desapareció? – hablo uno de los Aurores bajo el mano de James.

- Si – asintió la mujer.

- Tal vez en las varitas se encontraba el código que buscamos.

- Esa es una excelente teoría – felicito James al otro auror – hemos buscado un código que no existe y debemos resolver, pero tal vez dicho código si existe y está en un lugar simbólico, como las varitas de los esposos.

- Hemos revisado cada objeto de la mansión, ninguno tenía un hechizo extraordinario – agrego el inefable mientras miraba con asco la fotografía del dedo encontrado dentro del estómago del esposo.

- La familia era históricamente hija de muggles, el código puede estar en alguno de esos objetos de manera muggle – dijo Lucius.

El caso se resolvió ese mismo día, en víspera de navidad, James había buscado objetos que tal vez pudieran significar algo para la pareja de viejos esposos. Resulta que la respuesta había estado frente a ellos todo el tiempo, James fue quien logro llevar el caso al éxito.

- Lo más simbólico para una pareja de esposos es su alianza, el dedo que fue arrancado de la mujer fue el anular, lugar donde se pone el anillo de bodas, la única razón por la que el esposo de la mujer hubiera creído importante comerse el dedo de su esposa es que quisiera ocultarlo. El anillo es el código.

Y justo así había sido, el caso solo duro un par de días más mientras se llevaba a juicio a la hermana de la mujer asesinada por asesinato e intento de alteración de un documento legal (el testamento del esposo de su hermana). Resulta que al parecer el viejo esposo de la mujer muerta era un tirano que no había incluido a su esposa de toda la vida en el testamento, a pesar de eso la mujer nunca reclamo. Con el tiempo él hombre se volvió cada vez más huraño, loco y paranoico por lo que termino matando a la mujer por una conspiración imaginaria para quitarle su dinero. Cuando había matado a su esposa le corto el dedo y a pesar de eso el anillo no quiso salir del dedo de la mujer (que había engordado considerablemente desde que se casó), justo ahí había llegado la hermana de la víctima para una visita sorpresa, el hombre se comió el dedo entero para llevar la clave de su fortuna a la tumba justo cuando la hermana se decidió a tomar venganza.

James no podía sentirse más feliz de haber terminado un caso tan complejo y casi se ahogaba en su orgullo cuando pensaba que el había sido quien lo había resuelto, sin embargo, justo cuando estaba más feliz se dio cuenta de que con el fin del caso también se terminaba su temporal cercanía con Lucius Malfoy, su amor unilateral. James no supo muy bien como sentirse, si feliz por poder alejarse al fin de esas emociones confusas o triste por ese mismo motivo.

* * *

James y Sirius fueron invitados ese año a la fiesta de fin de año del ministerio, James no podía estar más emocionado ya que solo a los mejores trabajadores del ministerio se les permitía asistir a la reunión y eso significaba un salto laboral importante. Claro que cuando James se apareció con Lily del brazo fue que recordó que uno de los invitados a esa fiesta era Lucius Malfoy, y que era más que obvio que el futuro patriarca de los Malfoy iría acompañado de su hermosa prometida, Narcisa Malfoy.

Lucius llego 15 minutos después que James, el moreno supuso que se trataría de "un retardo respetuoso" para ser el centro de atención del momento. James y Lily se encontraban sentados en una mesa cerca de la barra y James contemplo con terror como Lucius Malfoy y su futura esposas iniciaban el estricto recorrido de saludar a cada ser viviente en la fiesta. James tembló cundo después de unos minutos Narcisa centraba su vista en él y Lily.

- Lily – llamo en un susurro.

- ¿uhm? – pregunto la pelirroja que había estado distraída mirando con fijeza su trago.

- Sé que te debo una muy grande por aceptar venir conmigo a esta fiesta tan aburrida – Lily levanto una ceja.

- ¿hablas de aceptar tus chantajes? – rio Lily. James trago en seco al ver como la pareja de rubios se acercaba con paso elegante hacia ellos.

- Lily necesito otro favor

- ¿de qué hablas?

- Necesito que te hagas pasar por mi prometida – los ojos verdes de la pelirroja se abrieron de par en par.

- ¿de qué carajos hablas? – casi chillo Lily.

- Lily ahí viene Lucius Malfoy… él y yo… Lily solo por un momento – suplico James en un susurro cuando la pareja llego frente a su mesa.

- No te entiendo… - sin embargo, James no la dejo seguir con sus palabras ya que se paró de golpe.

- ¡Lucius Malfoy! – saludo con una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro – no esperaba encontrarte tan pronto y tampoco esperaba tan hermosa compañía – James hizo una pequeña reverencia ante Narcisa, la muchacha sonrió en respuesta.

- Es un honor verlo, Lord Potter – James evito poner los ojos en blanco ante tal título, para nadie era un secreto el fastidio que tenía Narcisa hacia los merodeadores en el colegio.

- Pero que maleducado – se regañó de repente James – Les presento a Lily Evans – James se giró hacia su amiga que sonreía aun con la confusión plasmada en el rostro, Lily asintió en reconocimiento cuando James la levanto de la mesa y la pego a uno de sus costados – ella es mi prometida.

Los ojos de ambos rubios se abrieron con sorpresa y James no tuvo que ser muy listo para notar la cara incrédula de Lucius, estaba claro que tal vez su mentira no fuera la mejor, pero por lo menos sentía que parecía menos imbécil de esa manera.

- Así es – rio Lily – prometidos – la pelirroja abrazo por la cintura a James.

- Pues… felicitaciones – sonrió Narcisa – supongo que habrán leído en corazón de bruja que Lucius y yo nos hemos comprometido también – el tono arrogante de Narcisa hizo fruncir el ceño de manera idéntica al moreno y la pelirroja, Lucius alzo una ceja ante el gesto de ambos Gryffindor.

- Oh, cielos – James fingió sorprenderse – lo lamento, _prima_,pero no vi la noticia en ninguna revista – Lily asintió en aprobación mientras sonreía a las palabras de James - ¿tú la viste, cariño? – le pregunto a la pelirroja.

- No – negó Lily – tal vez estaba en las últimas páginas, ya sabes que no le veo ninguna importancia a esas – La sonrisa de Narcisa tembló mientras su ceño se fruncía y cogía el brazo de Lucius instintivamente.

- Supongo que así fue – le restó importancia al asunto James – mis felicitaciones por su pronto compromiso futuros señor y señora Malfoy – murmuro James, la sonrisa que siguió a esas palabras fue mucho más difícil de lo que James esperaba.

- Igualmente, Potter – asintió Lucius Malfoy – aunque debo comentar que me sorprende tremendamente su compromiso, creí que no salías con nadie – el comentario fue acompañado con una mirada perspicaz que amenazaba con entrar en la mente de James como un Legerements.

- Me extraña haberte dado esa impresión, Malfoy – respondió secamente James, las miradas de ambos hombres se quedaron fijas en los ojos del otro durante varios segundos. Lily, algo incomoda por la tensa atmosfera, se elevó en puntas para dar un ligero beso en la mejilla de James. Ambos hombres voltearon a mirarla saliendo de la momentánea conexión.

- Amor – dijo Lily con la más dulce de las sonrisas - ¿vamos por un trago?

- Sí, claro – rio James con nerviosismo sintiendo como sus mejillas se volvían del color del cabello de Lily. Lo único que esperaba era que nadie además de él se hubiera percatado de que aquel sonrojo no fue producto del casto beso de Lily sino por haber caído irremediablemente en el abismo de los ojos grises.

Después de la incómoda situación James había tenido que explicarle a Lily todo el asunto de Lucius, su primera excusa se basó en que había tenido una mala experiencia con el rubio en el trabajo. Pero Lily no sería la mujer que había amado años atrás si no se hubiera percatado de cada una de sus reacciones.

- Estabas temblando, tu mirada se veía deprimida. Fue algo más que un simple problema, no me trates como estúpida – había dicho una furiosa Lily – se miraron como amantes y tú fuiste el imbécil que inicio el tema de los compromisos y relaciones amorosas, no tengo siquiera que saber cómo sumar dos más dos para saber hacia dónde van esos síntomas.

James finalmente había terminado contándole a Lily sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Lucius Malfoy, el moreno había omitido algunos hechos vergonzosos esperando que Lily no quisiera hurgar más en la herida. La pelirroja no parecía contenta con la vaga respuesta de James pero decidió dejar el asunto por la paz, James supuso que seguramente Lily le tendría lastima por solo tener amores no correspondidos, y como esa desdicha incluía a la pelirroja la chica decidió no molestarlo más con el tema… por ahora.

* * *

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que la fiesta había iniciado y Lily había ido a bailar una canción movida con Sirius, James contemplaba a sus dos mejores amigos moviendo las caderas al ritmo de "Dancing Queen" de ABBA, una de las bandas mágicas más famosas del momento. Lily giraba mientras Sirius cantaba la canción y se hacia el gracioso, James no pudo evitar reír cuando Sirius inicio a imitar los giros de Lily, la mayoría de la fiesta ya estaba un poco tomada por lo que la pista estaba llena de hombres y mujeres exitosos que dejaban sus imágenes profesionales para bailar como colegiales. James desvió la vista hacia Narcisa y Lucius, la rubia intentaba lograr sacar a Lucius a la pista mientras que el de ojos grises la ignoraba, fue entonces que una decidida Narcisa se sentó en una de las piernas de Lucius y junto los labios de ambos en un beso hambriento. James sintió como un agujero negro lo chupaba desde la mitad del pecho, el de ojos avellana trago saliva al ver como Lucius no oponía resistencia y posaba sus manos en la pequeña cintura de Narcisa. James se tomó a pecho todo un vaso de hidromiel y se levantó de golpe después de eso, esos dos actos juntos hicieron que la vista de James se perdiera momentáneamente. Aun sin la capacidad de la visión James agradeció no poder ver a la pareja e inicio a caminar con pasos inestables hacia la puerta más cercana.

James recupero el sentido del equilibrio y la visión justo al llegar a la puerta de vidrio que llevaba a uno de los muchos balcones que tenía el salón. El moreno soltó todo el aire que no había podido expulsar por una extraña opresión en su pecho y se sostuvo de un barandal cuando sus piernas temblaron peligrosamente. Un par de lágrimas traicioneras salieron por cada uno de sus ojos avellana, James retiro con furia ambas gotas de sus mejillas con el dorso de sus manos y respiro profundamente intentando calmarse, un corazón roto junto a una cantidad de alcohol reprendido era mucho más de lo que su cuerpo podía soportar.

James sabía que desde el mismo momento en que sus sentimientos hacia Lucius habían nacido estos estaban condenados a dañarlo. James no paraba de reprenderse a diario por decidir enamorarse de su enemigo heterosexual, él sabía que el único futuro que tendría sería el de un corazón roto. James sabía que sufriría, los Malfoy y los Potter eran totalmente opuestos, él lo sabía desde niño ¿porque había terminado enamorado a pesar de las múltiples advertencias hacia su corazón? James no terminaba de comprender la estupidez de su corazón Gryffindor.

Después de un par de minutos James considero que el alcohol ya había subido correctamente a su cabeza y que lo más seguro era que la pareja de rubios hubiera dejado de comerse la boca. Tras un suspiro que casi se lleva a su alma en el camino, James decidió reunirse de nuevo con sus amigos. El moreno volteo decidido hacia la fiesta topándose frente a frente con Lucius.

- Por las putas pantimedia de Merlín – chillo James alejándose de la figura del rubio con rapidez y golpeándose la espalda con la baranda que segundos antes le había servido de soporte.

El rubio simplemente se quedó en su lugar mirándolo con rostro serio. James se enderezo e intento mantener una postura que sostuviera en pie al poco orgullo que le quedaba después de semejante grito de niña.

- ¿Desde hace cuánto que estás ahí? – pregunto James con la voz un poco entrecortada al recordar la última actividad que había realizado el hombre con su rubia prometida.

- Potter ¿estas borracho? – fue la contra pregunta que le formulo Lucius.

- ¿Qué? – la mirada decidida del rubio incomodaba a James.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Yo… solo tomaba aire – James intento reír, pero teniendo en cuenta que su corazón había sido destripado hace pocos minutos esa sonrisa se volvió una extraña mueca.

El silencio cayó sobre ambos después de esa frase. Ambos tenían la vista fija en el otro y James sentía como la tristeza se transformaba en furia al ver lo tranquilo que estaba Lucius mientras él se desmoronaba. James frunció en ceño y sus puños se apretaron mientras sus pensamientos eran llevados lentamente por la irracionalidad del alcohol en su cerebro.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – soltó finalmente el moreno, su voz era amenazante.

- ¿de qué hablas? – pregunto confundido Lucius mientras se fijaba en la tensión del cuerpo del menor.

- No te hagas el idiota – ladro James – tu sabes bien lo que acabas de hacer y simplemente vienes como si nada y me haces preguntas estúpidas – El ceño de Lucius se frunció a la defensiva.

- Escúchame bien, Potter – arrastro las palabras el rubio – sé que estos últimos meses hemos logrado llevar una relación en el trabajo pero que te quede claro, no somos nada.

- ¿así que no somos nada? – pregunto sínico el moreno - ¡pues no sabes lo poco que me vale lo que tu creas que somos! No puedes estar morreándote con Narcisa Black y punto.

- ¿de qué mierda estás hablando? - pregunto incrédulo Lucius - ¿Qué carajos te importa a ti con quien tenga sexo? – los ojos de James ardieron en llamas ante la mención de la palabra sexo.

- ¿En serio eres el prodigioso futuro Lord Malfoy? – dijo James con mirada incrédula – porque solo me pareces un imbécil, está más que claro que he estado enamorado de ti desde que iniciamos a trabajar juntos ¡yo más que nadie se lo obvio que soy!, ¿puedes ser tan imbécil como para no haberte dado cuenta? Me decepcionas, Malfoy – James sonrió con superioridad al ver los ojos atónicos de Lucius.

- ¿Qué acabas de decir? – el rubio no pudo evitar que su boca se abriera por la sorpresa.

- Con gusto te repito lo imbécil que eres, Malfoy – rio James, pero pronto la sonrisa desapareció al recordar que sus posibilidades amorosas eran nulas – eres el maldito imbécil más lindo con el que me he podido topar, tan malditamente lindo que me enamore de ti – murmuro con amargura James.

Y ante la mirada desconcertada de Lucius el moreno se elevó hasta quedar a su altura, como años atrás. Con lentitud James junto sus labios contra los de Lucius y deslizo una de sus manos por el cabello rubio, después de unos segundos James se separó unos milímetros de Lucius para míralo a los ojos.

- No te quedes ahí quiero, ya lo hemos hecho antes – y después de esas palabras volvió a juntar ambos labios.

Esta vez Lucius enredo sus brazos en la cintura de James para atraerlo hacia el de inmediato, el beso pronto se volvió una batalla entre ambas lenguas y las manos volaban por el cuerpo contrario memorizándolo con cada roce. El beso se extendió varios minutos hasta que tras ellos inicio a sonar el inconfundible sonido de los fuegos artificiales mágicos, ambos hombres se separaron ante el sonido y abrieron sus ojos (antes cerrados) de repente, ambos con los rostros sonrojados.

- ¿Qué te pasa Potter, finalmente te has vuelto loco? – dijo Lucius entre jadeos. James también jadeaba e intento olvidar los sentimiento que le causo ese beso y ordenar sus ideas.

- Yo… - susurro James, sin embargo, las explosiones de los fuegos pirotécnicos no dejaron escuchar su monosílabo.

Fue entonces que James se dio cuenta: acababa de confesar sus sentimientos a Lucius Malfoy y para completar el panorama había terminado besándolo, de nuevo. James se cubrió la boca al darse cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido y de un par de zancadas salió del balcón a toda velocidad. Sus pasos lo llevaron rápidamente al centro de la pista donde se encontraban Sirius y Lily.

- ¡Feliz año! – gritaron a coro sus dos amigos (visiblemente tomados) mientras lo abrazaban.

James se dejó abrazar mientras las palabras "lo hice realmente" no paraban de retumbar en su mente.

* * *

El nuevo año de James llego con la desagradable sorpresa de un nuevo caso de homicidio que resolvería con el mismo grupo del homicidio anterior, y eso, para desgracia de James, incluía a Lucius Malfoy.

Si, James solo había logrado enamorarse más estúpidamente del rubio después de la fiesta de año nuevo. Y por si eso no fuera mucho, su trabajo en la orden ahora consumía mucho más de su tiempo, así que ahora batallaba con mortífagos como Lucius Malfoy casi a diario.

James sabía que Malfoy seguiría desconcertado por su declaración amorosa, y justo estaba pensando en eso el primer día que Lucius apareció en su despacho. El rubio llevaba, como siempre, una de sus elegantes túnicas completada con un traje de diseñador y zapatos italianos, el cabello impecablemente peinado y su reconocido bastón con la cabeza de una serpiente. El rubio recito un par de hechizos de privacidad no más entrar en su despacho.

- Potter – llamo con voz serena sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio de James sin invitación.

- Malfoy – respondió James con un suspiro, ya había venido venir esa conversación pero eso no evitaba que estuviera temblando como una gelatina.

- Supongo que sabes perfectamente a que he venido – declaro ondeando un poco su cabello.

- Por supuesto, es por el caso – respondió James intentando hacerse el gracioso.

- Si quieres, yo puedo recordarte lo que paso este fin de año – James suspiro y se escurrió un poco en su silla.

- Malfoy, este no es el mejor lugar para hablarlo – James evito los ojos del rubio.

- Potter, eso no es sobre lugares, explícate – James puso los ojos en blanco.

- No hay nada que explicar – Lucius frunció el ceño.

- Potter, dijiste que me amabas – contesto serio Lucius.

- No tienes que repetirlo – murmuro James, nervioso.

- Solo quiero que me expliques porque paso lo que paso.

Después de ese encuentro vinieron muchos más, Lucius insistía con las mismas preguntas y James solo trataba de evitarlo. De alguna manera esa atención casi obsesiva por parte del rubio lo hacía sentirse importante y le abría una posible esperanza en el corazón, pero James mataba esas esperanzas lo más rápido que podía, él sabía que Malfoy solo lo perseguía para torturarlo.

- Maldita sea, Malfoy ¿Cuándo vas a parar de hostigarme? – chillo James cuando Lucius lo encerró en uno de los pasillos del ministerio.

- Cuando me lo digas – Lucius sonrió de medio lado.

- Malfoy no te entiendo ¿para qué quieres que te lo diga? Eso no cambiara lo que yo siento y tampoco tu inminente rechazo ¿Qué quieres? – Lucius se separó un poco de James.

- Si tú me respondes mi respuesta será la misma – acepto Lucius y el moreno sintió que 10 personas le mandaban un _avada kedavra_ a la vez – pero si tú me lo dices yo tal vez te diga algo interesante acerca de mí.

Tras esto el rubio se fue caminando con pasos elegantes por el pasillo mientras su capa hondeaba con un suave _fru fru._ James se pensó lo dicho por el rubio durante toda una semana e incluso lo consulto con Lily, la única que sabía de sus miserables sentimientos hacia Lucius. Ese 10 de Enero James se paró con decisión frente a la mesa donde se encontraba Lucius, en un café.

- Malfoy, ya lo has dicho, resulta que me gustas, ya, esa es toda la explicación, no sé qué es lo que quieres – James se sentó sin permiso en la silla junto al rubio.

- Lo que quiero es que me digas porque me amas – sonrió con malicia Lucius dejando de lado su té.

- Ahora lo entiendo – asintió James – lo que quieres es que me humille frente a ti exponiendo mis sentimientos.

- No, no, no, Potter – negó Lucius sin borrar la sonrisa – tómalo más como una declaración formal, siempre terminas declarándote ante mi cuando estas borracho, eso no es decente.

- Malfoy, seamos claros, si no hubiera estado borracho nunca te habría besado ¿vale? – James se removió incomodo en su silla – solo me gustas y yo no te gusto ¿Por qué no solo lo dejas en un rechazo cruel?, ¿es necesario que me recuerdes cada día lo estúpido que soy por tener un amor unilateral?

- Potter – el rostro de Lucius ahora era serio – mi objetivo no es torturarte, solo quiero oírlo de nuevo – James volteo su cabeza hacia un lado mostrando su desconcierto – quiero que lo repitas – dijo el rubio acentuando cada silaba, algo en la mente de James hizo clic en ese momento y sus mejillas se volvieron totalmente rojas.

- No seas ególatra Malfoy ¿tanto necesitas que te muestren afecto? – James sintió como su corazón quería salirse de su pecho por lo rápido que galopaba.

- Solo dilo – para acentuar sus palabras el rubio levanto varios hechizos de privacidad sobre la mesa.

- No pienso humillarme para que te sientas mejor contigo mismo – dijo firmemente James.

- No descansare hasta que lo repitas – sentencio el rubio.

James centro sus ojos avellana en los plata sintiendo como su estómago se sentía vacío de repente. La verdad era que James ya no le veía ningún sentido a sus propios rechazos, ya le había dicho una vez sus sentimientos a Lucius ¿Qué tenía que perder si los repetía de nuevo?

James suspiro pesadamente preparándose psicológicamente para lo que haría, los ojos de Lucius brillaron al ver la rendición en el rostro del moreno. James se quitó las gafas y masajeo el puente de su nariz intentando relajarse.

- Lucius – llamo al rubio por su nombre de pila – yo sé que es extraño, sobre todo en estas circunstancias… pero resulta que me he enamorado de ti – James centro sus ojos en los de Malfoy – sé que ya lo había dicho, pero realmente no sé cómo me enamore de un imbécil como tú, así que… te amo, ya, eso es todo ¿Qué más quieres de mí? – los ojos de James se veían derrotados.

Lucius sonrió con chulería al conseguir lo que quería. El rubio ya le había dejado en claro a James que el explicar sus sentimientos no cambiaría la respuesta negativa de Lucius, por eso, aprovechando su última oportunidad, James se estiro hasta besar de nuevo los labios de Lucius. El beso fue aceptado de inmediato y ambos compartieron un beso apasionado durante varios segundos, James con los brazos en el cuello de Lucius y este posando una de sus manos en la mejilla del moreno. James fue el que se separó esta vez, con las mejillas rojas. Lucius simplemente se levantó de la mesa quitando los hechizos de protección y se inclinó cerca de James.

- Potter – susurro acercando sus labios al oído de James – a mí me gustan más los morenos.

Y sin más palabras Lucius se fue hondeando su capa elegantemente, James se quedó ahí sentado, con los ojos bien abiertos y un extraño calor en el pecho por la extraña promesa de esperanza de su hasta entonces amor unilateral.

* * *

_Primero de Enero de 1978, 0:03 am. _

Los fuegos artificiales pararon de sonar y como si se tratara de una señal Lucius se separó del cuerpo del menor de los Potter, ambos jadeaban y James tenía una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

- ¿Qué crees que haces, Potter? – rugió indignado Malfoy (como si él no hubiera estado colaborando)

- Es de mala suerte no besar a alguien en año nuevo – dijo descaradamente el moreno enredando sus brazos en el cuello de Lucius, de nuevo – deja de hacerte el indignado y ven aquí

Semejante declaración cegó los sentidos del rubio y con rapidez atrapo los carnosos labios con los suyos, pronto el rubio estrello a James con fuerza contra la pared de rocas y sus manos terminaron de desabotonar el par de botones que le faltaban para descubrir el pecho del moreno.

- ¡Espera!… no estoy tan borracho – lo freno James recuperando el pudor cuando el rubio inicio a besar su cuello y entonces el moreno cayo inconsciente repentinamente.

Lucius no alcanzo a sostener a James antes de que cayera de culo contra el piso, con frustración el rubio arrastro a Potter a su habitación y maldiciendo su suerte lo tiro a la cama para volver a la fiesta.

Horas después James se despertó en la habitación de Lucius Malfoy, con moretones en la espalda, la camisa abierta y un fuerte dolor en el coxis, la pregunta de "¿Qué carajos paso anoche?" fue la primera en llegar a su mente. James no sabría nunca que sucedió realmente y tampoco que Lucius aprovecharía su pérdida de memoria para molestarlo toda la vida.

05/03/2012 5:00 pm. - 07/03/2013 06:41 pm.


End file.
